marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Marko (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Galby Building | Gender = Male | Height = 6'11" | Weight = 270 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = ATF Agent; Former singer, henchman, criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; John Romita Sr. | First = Amazing Spider-Man #73 | Death = Agents of Atlas Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Michael "Man Mountain" Marko was a street thug living in New York City, on day like any other he and his gang spotted someone to harass. The ordinary looking teenager was none other then Peter Parker. Peter was distracted by his Aunt May's illness, just knocked Marko away like he was nothing. It was from that day that Marko began his quest to gain powers. His first step was bodybuilder and taking work as a body guard. Maggia Man Mountain Marko joined the Maggia. They gave him his wish and had he strength body enhanced through genetic eneginering. Using his new found strength he became the loyal lieutenant to Silvermane. He was sent by Silvermane to steal the ancient tablet taken by the Shocker. He was confronted and defeated by Spider-Man. He then threatened Curt Connors until the scientist agreed to work with Louis Wilson to crack the Lifeline Tablet's secret code. When Silvermane drank the elixir of life, made with the tablet's formula, at first he was deceived by Caesar Cicero into thinking that the young man was an impostor; nevertheless, when Spider-Man busted in the Galby Building, he tried to protect his master, but he was easily defeated again. He was later seen working for Boomerang. Heroes for Hire Marko was sent after Big Ben Donovan, who went to the Heroes for Hire for help. He crashed into the office followed by Marko. He managed to knock out Luke Cage out when their fight exposes live electrical wires which Marko uses electrocute him. He took them both to Caesar Cicero, who wanted Donovan to reveals the location of stolen drugs and is preparing Cage to be buried alive. However Iron Fist arrived and defeated Marko and saved Cage from his fate. Marko was sent to free Hammerhead from a prison transport protected by the Heroes for Hire. Marko along with the Eel are easily matched against the heroes. However Luke and Danny trade partners, pitting the Eel against Luke, and Man Mountain against Iron Fist, the Heroes for Hire manage to beat their foes. Hammerhead chrashed into the prison wall and was arrested. He teamed up with Nightshade, Stiletto, Discus and the Eel to kidnap Jeryn Hogarth daughter but were stopped by the Heroes for Hire. Marko obsession with becoming more powerful and he started to use horse steroids. He collected protection money for the Maggia when he went a bit crazy. He trashed an entire bar with Spider-Man inside. Ben Urich told Spidey that Marko took off after kidnapping a kid. Spider-Man learned the truth about the steroids. He tracked Marko to his home but he got the the better of Spider-Man as they fight at first but he tires and Spider-Man fights back and knocks him out. Meanwhile, the 'kidnapped' boy was just a fan of Marko's who wanted to be as big as him. Jessica Jones Marko was hired by Mr. Zoumas to kill the private detective Jessica Jones( He attempted to strangle her, but Jessica easily defeated him. Tombstone Marko began working for Tombstone, who under his orders attacked Luke Cage in prison but was easily defeated. Dazzler Marko tried to quit his life of crime and became a relatively successful singer, even touring Europe. On a flight back to the United States, Marko got drunk and harassed the other passengers. Dazzler was also on the same flight. She used her powers against him to no avail, threatening a stewardess he forced her to sing. The song did not calm him, so she used her powers again knocking him out. Civil War Marko joined Hammerhead's group who planned to take advantage of the upheaval during the Civil War. However their base was raided by Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. Dark Reign During Dark Reign; Norman Osborn became head of H.A.M.M.E.R.. He offered Marko a job as an ATF agent. He is tasked with Hunting down the Agents of Atlas. However he was no match for Namora. and was teleported to the desert by the Uranian. At another mission to the Temple of Atlas one of the ATF goes rogue, bt when Marko confronted him he revealed that he was Jimmy Woo. The Agents of Atlas attacked and Marko fled frightened of Namora. He hid but was found by Mister Lao the giant dragon who swallowed up Marko whole. | Powers = Super Strength Class 10. Enhanced durability. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Man Mountain Marko | Links = }} Michael Marko (Earth-616) Michael Marko (Earth-616) Michael Marko (Earth-616) Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Dark Reign casualties Category:Jessica Jones Villains Category:Musicians